Baby It's Cold Outside
by Caidyn
Summary: Complete and utter fluff. Based off of the song Baby It's Cold Outside, as you can see from the title. Rated mature because of the language.


It was Christmas Eve and the snow was falling down quickly out the window he was looking out. In his hand was a glass of spiked eggnog. And he wasn't home with his little boy, Teddy Lupin, like he should be. No, he was at his lover's home of getting close to a year. It was a surprising fact when he had came out to Ron and Hermione, but they accepted it. And they also accepted the man who he was just starting to date. Draco Malfoy. The two had started talking at a bar and things had happened. Harry couldn't be happier with the decision he had made.

As he looked out the window he knew that he had to be getting back to Grimmauld place where he had been living since the war had ended. He turned around to see Draco lounging on one of the couches. The fireplace in the living room was roaring, casting warmth all around the small, neat room. He couldn't help but smile at the man he had fallen for. Draco's eyes were closed and it was obvious he was at least a little bit tipsy. The man's blonde hair fell over his eyes in a disheveled manor that was only allowed after the two had had sex. His skin was still pale, which made him look like a type of angel. He was Harry's angel.

He walked over to Draco and sat next to him. Gently he brushed the hair away, which made the man startle a little. A wide smile came across his face which showed Draco's perfectly straight and white teeth. Merlin he was perfect. "I have to get going, love. I need to get Teddy from Ron and Hermione's house. Besides, I still need to get his presents under the tree," he whispered to him.

"No. I forbid you to leave. You're going to have to stay with me forever." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco who had a silly grin on his face.

"I can't do that. You know I can't do that. I have a job if you don't remember." Head Auror that was. He over saw everything that happened in that department, which were quite a few things. He couldn't complain whatsoever.

Draco raised an eyebrow and sat up. That fire of fighting that they had had at Hogwarts was still there to that day. It kept their relationship fun at times. "You're not leaving Mr. Potter. Look outside. I know that you like walking home from here, and it's snowing. It's almost like a blizzard out there. I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it? What are you? My mother? That job is reserved for Mrs. Weasley and my actual mother. I'm twenty now. And I have a three year old that's going to be wanting Christmas tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy. I really have to go."

"Harry, shit, come on. Look outside. It's bloody freezing if you haven't noticed. You'll freeze. If you catch something on my behalf I'll just die." Draco moved closer to him, putting a light arm around his waist from where they sat. Harry stood up and looked down at the man who had a light flush to his cheeks from the drink. How could he just look so gorgeous like that?

"No. I need to get going." Harry took a long drink and walked over to the fireplace to get a bit more warm before hunting for his coat, which had been thrown somewhere from their adventures earlier. The fire started by heating up his lower legs, and the warmth spread up him, leaving his hands cold from his drink. From behind him there was a noise; arms wrapped around him, hands resting on his hip

"Baby, it's cold outside. You'll freeze if you walk, and it's probably up to your knees. Just stay here for the night. Explain to Hermione later why you weren't there to pick him up." The breath was hot against his neck and ear. Harry was starting to consider it as a possibility. How bad would it be to stay the night? There still was tomorrow, as Draco had said.

"What'd you put in this drink?"

"Eggnog, and, you know, something else."

"Like…?" Harry turned his head to look back at the man to find that their faces were just inches apart. Draco smirked at him, a lovely sight to see, and moved his lips closer. This was Harry's move to get them to meet, and he took the challenge rather easily. For a few moments their lips moved together, almost as if they were one, with the quiet noises that sweet kisses made.

Draco was the one to pull away. The smirk that had been on his face had changed to a small smile that seemed to light up all his features. Even the grey eyes that seemed to reflect the moon in them lit up. "Just a little bit of firewhiskey; nothing too much."

"And how much is a little?" Harry knew that he was getting to his tipsy point as well. The room was moving around a little bit. It was messing with him quite a bit, just as strobe lights did when the two of them went to a club. Somehow the lights brought on his post traumatic stress disorder with a vengeance.

Draco shrugged his shoulder as he moved his lips down to press against the soft skin of Harry's neck. "Only a bottle."

"Only a bottle? And you put a whole bottle of firewhiskey in a rather small container of eggnog? No wonder you're already practically drunk."

"Am not!" The words slurred together to sound as if they were one. Harry knew that Draco was, and somewhere Draco had to know it too. With his free hand he moved the man's hands off of his hips and walked away from him over to the window again. The snow really was coming down. The little flakes stuck to the window on their way down to the snow covered earth. Maybe he should stay over for the night, and make everything perfect early the next morning.

Despite that he asked, "Where's my coat?" He looked over his shoulder to peer at Draco who only shrugged. "That's helpful." He set down his glass on the window sill to start looking around. It had to be around there somewhere. His bright green eyes scanned the floor as he walked throughout the small flat. By the door he bent over to search better. Constantly he pushed up his glasses so they wouldn't fall off and onto the floor that he had no idea what was on it.

With no warning a hand traced over his bum very lightly. "Knock it off, Malfoy. I really do have to get going. Don't try to get me to stay because it just won't work." Behind him there was a snort of laughter. The hand kept tracing the outline of his arse. Finally, with a sigh, he straightened to stare straight at Draco once he turned around. "It's not going to work. Now help me find my coat. Or—you know what's a better idea?—give me one of yours. I like that idea the best."

"And if I don't? Will I get punished? If so I really hope that it involves me getting tied to the bed with you having complete control over me; sounds just kinky enough to work Mr. You're Head Auror and I'm Not." Draco winked at Harry, which made him blush a little bit.

"Nothing kinky, but I know you'll dream about it when I'm gone and insist the next time we talk for that to happen." The man's eyebrows rose as he pointed a finger at Harry as if to say that he was right. They both knew he was since had done it a few times. And, usually, it went as it had been planned out in that brilliant brain of the blonde's. "Why do you think that everything's kinky anyways? It's just sex that happens to be hot, really."

"And do you know what makes it hot? The kinky stuff. Admit it; you know I'm right." Harry rolled his eyes and turned back around to find something to wear so he could walk home. This year he was really going to have to be Santa Claus. While he was so caught up in thinking on how he would do everything Draco must have moved in front of him.

"It's cold outside. I can't let you leave for that single reason, Harry dear. I'm sure I can keep you nice and warm tonight." Draco rested a hand on Harry's cheek for a moment before sliding it back to tangle in his black hair. Harry took a step closer as he looked at the man. With no hesitation he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Just as before it was a sweet kiss until against his lips Draco's mouth opened a little bit. That's when the tables turned.

Harry opened his mouth as well and slid his tongue between the sweet lips of Draco Malfoy. The taste of sweet eggnog and the spicy firewhiskey filled him up; so different contrasts that seemed to fit together oddly enough. In turn Draco's own tongue slid into Harry's mouth. The two held onto each other as they tried to win dominance over each other just as they had when they were younger, except now it was a different way.

Draco pushed him up against a wall as their lips remained in contact. There was no complaint between the two of them at all. Now, Harry really didn't want to leave. Hands roamed beneath his shirt as they still fought for dominance; Draco was getting close to winning. The lips left his and began placing feather light kisses against his jaw line and then down his neck. As quickly as usual they found the little crook in his neck. Draco placed an open-mouthed kiss there then began sucking at his skin. "Mmm… Draco," he mumbled. He could feel the man smirking against his neck.

"You taste so sweet," Draco breathed on his skin. The cool air made the skin prickled up in goosebumps. "But… I'm going to stop. That's a little teaser at what could happen." The smirk grew as Harry's mouth dropped open a little bit.

"Cruel, cruel man; denying me sex so I'll be horny all night and well into the next day. Fuck you." Harry glared at Draco with his piercing green eyes as he watched Draco start laughing. His head rested against Harry's shoulder. Still they held each other nice and close.

"Fuck me? Well, if you stay here we can do whatever you like... as long as I'm tied to the bed at some point during the night. I'll be at your mercy completely. Don't you like the sound of that? I know you do Mr. Potter. I know that you like it too much to say because you don't want me making fun of you for the night." Draco knew him far too well than anyone else in the world. They shared everything; clothes, beds, food, and secrets. Harry was proud to say that his lover was also his best friend. "It's cold outside. We can get warmed up by the fire. I'll get you some more of that eggnog…"

Draco rubbed up and down Harry's arm. It got him a bit warmed up, he had to admit that. But he was warmer down beneath his legs thanks to the making-out session they had just finished. Softly Draco began to sing. "Baby its cold outside."

"You're so cliché; singing me a song to woo me to stay? I'm surprised by you Mr. Malfoy. I simply must go. The answer is no."

"Baby, it's cold outside." Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and pouted at him. Those lips looked completely and utterly kissable to Harry. "Please stay? I'll make it worth your while." He moved his hands down to entwine between Harry's fingers. Walking backwards Draco pulled him along. "Come on. I'll get us a little something to drink."

"Alright… just for a few more minutes. That's it. After that I'm going to leave so I can go back to my house." Draco smiled widely; he had won. Harry knew he wouldn't be going home that night.

**A/N**

**I wrote this for my good friend Miss. Lainey (: She better enjoy it! Love you.**


End file.
